


senpai in the sheets

by fatcatscantfly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Top Jean Kirstein, eren the nude model, god id die if anyone from school found this, jean is an artist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 23:17:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5474183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatcatscantfly/pseuds/fatcatscantfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt 'We met a club and had what was supposed to be a one night stand but then it turns out your the nude model for my art class and it’s a little (a lot) awkward'</p>
            </blockquote>





	senpai in the sheets

"C'mon Jean, it'll be fun, you may even get laid,"Ymir argued. I sighed, letting her pull me up, "Fine I'll go if it'll get you to fucking shut up." Walking into my bedroom, I looked on my floor for some better clothes. I found a decent shirt and pair of jeans. They smelled clean so I changed into them. "Alright fuckers, lets get this over with."

 

 * 

 

the club was loud, but after a few strong drinks, I didn't even care that i had lost the others. I was sat by the bar with my fourth, maybe fifth drink when this boy with dark brown hair and different coloured eyes approached me. He ordered one of the strongest drinks, before looking me up and down, before his eyes settled on the coloured band on my wrist.

 

 At the door, we were given a colored based on our sexualities'. Red for straight, green for lesbian, purple for gay and grey for bi. I had a purple band on. So did he. "hey, names Eren." I almost didn't hear him over the noise, but i did and choked on my drink. When I didn't immediately respond, he said, "Do I get the pleasure of knowing your name?" "Maybe you'll have to earn it," I whispered near his ear, my voice more teasing than I meant it to be. Leaning back onto my seat, I barely had any time to react before he was off his chair and on my lap, mouth latched onto my neck. Before I could stop it, a surprised moan fell past my lips. I could feel Eren smirking against my neck, before continuing in his mission to claim my neck.

 

~Eren's P.O.V~

 

 "so, whos do you wanna go back to, mine or yours 'cause im not fucking you in a manky bar toilet," I whispered\moaned against his neck. "Min-AH!" he moaned, as i rocked my hips against his. * Driving to his was a lot harder than it should have been. If im being compleatly honest, it was mainly my fault for not being able to keep my hands off of his dick, though it was worth it to hear the small moans and whimpers escape his lips. Once we got to his appartment (which he shared with two other people who were still at the bar, thank fuck) we barley made it to his bedroom before we were tearing each others clothes off. Some time during this, we fell on to the bed, lips connecting in a heated battle for dominance. He pulled away first, flipping us so that he was on top. "So, may i now know the name of the man i will be screaming for tonight?", I asked, nipping at his neck.

*3rd person P.O.V*

 

Jean let out a small hiss, before leaning down and whispering in Erens ear, "Jean," before slowly grinding their hips together. "Wanna top or bottom?" Jean groans into the shorter boys neck. "Bo-ah- bottom," Eren moans, grinding his hips back up to meet Jeans. Sitting up, jean leans over Eren to open the draw by his bed. While he did this, Eren latched onto the taller boys left nipple with his mouth and squeezed and rubbed the other. Jean grabbed the lube and a condom. Distracted with putting the condom over his hard cock, he didn't see Eren grabbing the lube, lathering his in it, and shoving two fingers into his waiting hole. Despite being painfully hard, jean sat back on his knees for a moment, watching Eren fuck himself on his fingers. Only when he was begging, did jean touch him. His mouth latched onto the brunettes neck, while his hands played with his nipples. "Je-Jean...please...n-need you inside..." Eren moaned, his fingers barley brushing against his prostate. Jean pulled Erens hand away, seeing our slicked up fingers, and slammed into him. Erens back bent up in a way that should honestly be illegal, as jean stuck his prostate immediately. Jean groaned at the tightness, before slowly pulling, before slamming back in, and beginning his brutal assault on erens prostate. Erens fingers dug into jeans back, breaking the skin. His mouth attacked to jeans neck, drowning out his moans, and he bucked his hips up to meet the others. In his lust clouded mind, jean go and idea. Not bothering to slow down, he pulled out of eren, making him whimper at the loss. Jean turned Eren on his side. Kneeling over one leg, he put erens other leg over his shoulder and, after lining himself up, slammed back into Eren. Eren face scrunched up in pleasure as his prostate was hit at a new angle. In this position he couldn't move much but that didn't stop him from meeting jeans hits with every thrust. They were both getting close when jean pulled out again. Once again, Eren whimpered, but he wasn't empty for long. Jean got off the bed to grab something, while Eren softly stroked his neglected cock, whimpering at his gentle touches. Jean retired with a vibrator in one hand, and a small remote in the other.

 

Eren stared for a moment, before catching on. "kinky bastard aren't you," he moaned, loving what was coming next. "whilst you have this in your perfect little ass, your gonna suck me off,"jean comanded , his tone making eren shudder with want and need. Eren nodded, and jean crawled up onto the bed in front of him. He teased erens hole with the vibrator, before pushing it all in at once. Eren moaned loudly as it easily slipped in. It was pushed around a bit, until jean refound erens prostate. Whimpers fell from erens lips, but they quickly turned to moans when jean turned the vibrator on. "AH-J-Jean!" eren cried, as the dual haired boy thrust it around a bit, before pulling eren onto his hands and knees, making the toy hit erens prostate perfectly, and slowly pushed his throbbing cock to erens lips. The brunette quickly took jeans cock in his mouth, as far as it would go, hitting the back of his throat. Jean shuddered at the feeling, using all his restraint to not buck into the others mouth. Eren pulled off for a moment, hand replacing his mouth. "P-pleas-e fu-fuck my mouth," he moaned, the abuse of his prostate almost too much to be able to focus. Quickly, his mouth was back on jean, almost chocking himself, and jean didn't hesitate to start rocking hip hips into the brunettes warm mouth. Broken moans and whimpers fell from both of their mouths as they both neared their ends. Reluctantly, jean pulled out of erens mouth, and turned the vibrator off. The sudden stop surprised eren, as he let out a whimper. Slowly, the vibrator was pulled out and dropped onto some forgotten part of the bed. Jean turned eren so his back was to his chest, and crawled between the boys legs. Slowly he lowered eren, until he felt the tight warmth of his ass enveloping his cock, sucking him in. They both groaned at the slow pace, but neither of them made an effort to move right away. Jeans chin rested on Erens shoulder as he slowly pulled out and rocked back in. Erens head rolled back as jean set the slow pace. "J-jean, please i need... AH!" eren moaned, unable to form any kind of understandable sentence. Jeans arm snaked around erens chest, flicking his nipple, making the boy whimper, whist the other grabbed his throbbing cock. He cried out at the overstimulation, begging for release. Being the kind person he is, jean moved his hips quicker reaching his end too. Erens back arched impossibly as he came up his chest, cum splattering over jeans hand, and eren tightened around jeans painfully hard cock. Jean hurried his face in the join of Erens neck and shoulder as he pushed in as far as he could go, spilling himself into the condom. 


End file.
